Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: After the war Ichigo had a fairly standard life. After moving to soul society he swiftly found himself overwhelmed by the life he decided to take. Unknowingly Ichigo has became the master of his own un-doing.
1. Chapter 1

**This, honestly, is a showcase or a experiment on how I write my battles in my bleach fan-fics. Though I have sometimes been told they are too short lived or too dragged out an in detail (WTF? right?) some people actually enjoy it like this and for some unknown reason some people just don't like them. I am writing this as a possible new story or just as a two-four part short story that will be pushed towered the end. Thank and review! (your reviews depend in whether this takes off, or goes into the scrap).**

The teenage shinigami had an uncertain feeling in his stomach, it had been there for a while, the unease. Hopping from building to building he could feel the spiritual pressure getting close but it was nothing like he had felt before, it was murderous, the hesitation and fear crept up on Ichigo and took him by surprise. Bolstering himself he nervously jerked forward focusing on the important things: how would he fight, would there be any innocents around..? Shaking his head his eyes darted around, searching the horizon looking desperately for any signs of the intruder he was sent to deal with. Hearing his squad 5 haori flutter in the wind he unconsciously smiled knowing what had happened all those years ago. Ichigo had defeated Aizen, it put in a coma for almost a year, but he did it. The squad 4 captain said that he had used almost all of his spiritual energy, he could have died at any time. Since then he had been given the role of 5th squad captain, for defeating Aizen, and he had took Rukia as his lieutenant to thank her for all she had done, if it werent for her he would probably be sat in some dead end job, bored. She had shown Ichigo many things and taught him many things even though, some of them, she didnt know she had. He taught him how to love. Ichigo always had the pang of hurt in his heart after his pining after Rukia. She somehow managed to remove his usual scowl and replace it with a bright smile, she was the one who gave him this life, she was the one who made him fall in love, but she didnt even know it. It frustrated Ichigo so much but her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, would never allow them to be together. It would be a case of 'over my dead body' to which, Ichigo would gladly oblige if it allowed him to be with Rukia.

Grinning he pushing the thoughts aside he focused on the constantly building spiritual pressure that was threatening to crush his very existence then he saw it. A figure stood atop a tall, thin post. Getting closer Ichigo studied the figure for a weapon and saw a single Zanpakuto hanging limply at their side. Jumping into the air Ichigo stood before the figure, who was hooded, and gripped Zangetsu cautiously

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ichigo asked putting as much authority into his voice as possible. The figure remained still which irked Ichigo "Hey! Dont ignore me!" he called taking a step forward making the persons head twitch upwards before going back to its original place

"Well well Captain Kurosaki... Havent you done well for yourself" the figure said from beneath the hood "It seems your intelligence has dimmed with age..." they said in a distinctly male, patronising tone. Ichigo twitched, he hated being trash talked, it was one of his dont's on his Do's and Dont's list. Closing the gap between the pair Ichigo redoubled his efforts

"Ill ask again; what do you want?" he asked almost face to face with the intruder to which they replied

"Revenge!" and without warning Ichigo had been punched in the chest and sent stumbling backwards coughing and wheezing

"Wait, wait!" Ichigo called "Revenge for what, I didnt even do anything!" he shouted, but his pleas landed on deaf ears. His attacker lunged forward aiming a round-house kick straight for his chest but Ichigo whipped Zangetsu in front of him allowing both to meet. Struggling Ichigo withstood the ever growing spiritual pressure that threatened to smother his own. Ichigo looked and saw his zanpakuto bending inwards slightly from the energy that was being expelled by his mysterious foe. Pushing the attacker away Ichigo hurtled backwards, skidding slightly before raising Zangetsu above his head and bringing I down in a large sweeping arc

"Getsuga Tensho!" cried Ichigo creating a ridiculously huge arc of the purest cyan and white hurtling towered his enemy, who was caught on their back foot, merely blocking the attack with their blade causing the Getsuga to explode into a million tiny shards that disintegrated with the gentle caress of the wind. Ichigo, using shunpo, closed on his still stunned enemy, crouched and swung underneath their blade. Watching with a smirk, Ichigo saw the blades edge disappear into the myriad of flesh and bone as blood gushed from the wound

"Arghh! You brat!" the enemy cried from beneath their tattered robes before hitting on the top of his head with the bottom of his zanpakuto and flash stepped a good distance away. Ichigo stood rubbing his head painfully but smiled seeing that the aggressor was limping on the one leg. Dropping Zangetsu on his shoulder he observed how the blood fell sinisterly down the width of the blade and onto his haori.

"It seems, despite your boyish looks, you fight like a man... Very well" the figure announced before raising their zanpakuto before them, blade facing down. Then it dawned in Ichigo 'I've seen that stance before..!'

"No!" Ichigo screamed covering his face weakly pulling his soul pager from his pocket. Flipping it open hastily as the right light gradually increased he hit 1 speed dial...

-(back in soul society special ops centre)-

"Sir!" a operator shouted across the room "Captain Kurosaki is on the line!" he shouted and the room immediately silenced and all eyes turned towered the commanding operator, squad 12 captain, no less.

"Put it on load speaker" he said urgently. Immediately one of the large screens illuminated and the sound echoed around the room. Everyones attention was suddenly diverted towered it while two small waves moved in the centre of the screen.

"This is Ca... Saki... It's him!"

"Damn interference!" the captain swore loudly fiddling with a range of knobs and buttons in a futile attempt to clear up the signal, but nothing was happening.

" It's Aiz... I repeat it... Aizen! He's got... Aghhhhhh!" The control room echoed with the clash of swords then a blood curdling scream as if someone were being tortured within an inch of their life. Several peoples put hands over their ears where as overs stared blankly as sickening noises were transmitted until, silence. Not a sound. The display showed the two waves moving in perfect sync again

"Captain... We got a fix" said the operator quietly who was staring at him intently

"I don't think theres any point Maserki, if someone can defeat Captain Kurosaki so easily I don think anyone we have can, every captain here has seen Aizens shikai. The only person who hadn't is now... Dead" he said sorrowfully "I will personally inform the Captain Commander myself" he stated pacing thoughtfully out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, it seems that this kinda took off... some people added this to their faves but they didn't review it? Even though this was the case I still felt the responsibility to continue, and so I will. Here's the second chapter.**

The wind drifted gently within the streets of soul society. Shinigami milled around unsuspecting of the current commotion unfolding within the world of the living. A White haired man stood upon a roof wrapped in a white haori of his own with the number '13' emblazoned on the back. Wrapping his arms deep within the folds of the cloth, he sighed. Reflecting on what had become of many great Shinigami and those with potential. Gazing into the moons stare he winced at the bitterness of the cool night air. It was closing in on winter now, the nights drew dark earlier than usual and the nights were bitterly cold. It was nigh upon four years that Aizen and his cohorts had been defeated, but after his defeat the remaining arranger surrendered saying that they wanted to go back to Huecuo Mundo and live a peaceful life. Amazingly the head-captain agreed and allowed them to return to their 'home' but within the agreement that they would assist soul society when called upon. Grudgingly, they accepted in the knowing that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Captain Ukitake?" addressed a voice behind him. Turning his head to a precarious angle, Ukitake watched as squad fives lieutenant uncrouched from their position and stood next to him.

"How have you been Rukia? I have not seen you in such a long time..." Ukitake said issuing a steamy breath.

"Sorry, captain. I should have made more time" Rukia said fidgeting nervously with her zanpakuto. Ukitake laughed and planted his hand on her shoulder

"No, no! I am not disappointed. More proud of you! It shows you have been kept busy being appointed to lieutenant. It shows how much you progressed too!" he said happily squeezing her shoulder to emphasise his point. Rukia smiled knowingly and let out a small sigh of relief. The truth being: she had been kept busy, some days she just wanted to hide in the Kuchiki mansion and get away from it all. Of course there was Ichigo to contend with. He was constantly belittling her, calling her short and all the usual names. She smiled feeling a thick galvanising layer of warmth spread through her chest. She admired Ichigo, how easily he could adapt to new situations, how seriously he took his role as a captain after defeating Aizen. Gazing off into the light of the moon and the bright pulsating glow of the stars, she failed to realise that her mouth was hanging half open.

Ukitake tapped her chin and her teeth clattered together "Captain!" she protested instinctively backing away, rubbing her chin at the same time "You've gotten a lot stronger since your illness" Rukia commented flashing a coy smile at the same time

"I know, yet it seems you daydream a lot more miss Kuchiki" Ukitake retorted with a tone of victory in his voice "Could be over your prodigy of a Captain?" he added raising an eyebrow at her to which she blushed furiously.

"Captain Ukitake! I thought better of you... But yes, but not the way you think. Almost four years... It's still sinking in" she said crossing her arms across her chest "it's amazing what he's managed; become a Shinigami, defeated my brother, saved me, defeated arrancar and defeated Aizen." Rukia blushed harder, if it were possible, realising she had just spoke of Ichigo with such a endearing tone that it basically confirmed Ukitakes initial thoughts. Facing her he caught her attention

"Rukia. Don't let hope turn to regret, because then it's too late to do anything about it." And with that he was gone. He left her with a confused expression on her face and he spoke riddles with her, though she had a strong sense of what it was meant to mean. Immediately she crushed the thoughts and pushed her emotions deeper within herself, trying to cram them so that they may never arise again. The words rang in her ears from the day she was training with her brother 'emotions make you weak, they're an opening for the enemy, the chink in your armour, the weakness in your defence. Show and feel no emotion, for if you do, it will be the last thin you do.'

She repeated the words to herself convincing herself that her feelings were an unwanted burden, a useless face of life. An inconvenience. Pouncing from the roof where Ukitake left her she bounded across several more roofs as the cold wind whipped at her face and eyes causing small tears to form, brimming her amethyst eyes. Using shunpo Rukia managed to leap between several buildings within the blink of an eye.

'Clack! Clack! Clack!'

"All squads attention!" a voice echoed across soul society while the wooden clacking sounded behind it "All squads prepare the defences! All captains are to attend emergency captains meeting! This includes lieutenants. All third seats should take temporary command!" The voice stopped but the clacking didn't, then the voice resumed it monotonous droning on. Rukia immediately spun on her heel and began flash stepping as fast as she could to the captains meeting.

Rukia burst through the doors panting heavily, but saw only six captains and their lieutenants assembled and ready. Regaining control of her breathing, she stood next to Captain Hitusgaya, smiling weakly when they made eye contact which was met with a dissatisfied huff from the captain. Rukia waited anxiously as the remainder of the captains filled the room, despite one. Ichigo. Panicking slightly she noticed several of the other captains looking at her and then back to the head-captain.

"Captains of the thirteen court guard squads. It seems that after nearly four years our most dreaded enemy if back. Aizen has returned to the world of the living, more specifically Karakura Town." These words drew gasps and shocked looks from the captains but there stood Rukia in the verge if tears, thinking Ichigo will be out there, alone. "Currently we know very little, but what we do know came from Caltain Kurosaki, who Is currently fighting with Aizen, we believe" Yamamoto finished with a grin tone to his voice. Rukia stood now grinding her fists together in worry. She thought, like every one else, that they would be safe from the maniac that is Aizen.


End file.
